


L wouldn't have died if...

by danceRain7



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Philosophy, Poetic, Wordcount: 100, foot massage scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceRain7/pseuds/danceRain7
Summary: L may not have died if Light had this alternative realization.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 4





	L wouldn't have died if...

He watched L press into his feet as if trying to kill a bug within. Light shuddered as he felt like the teenager he was; for the first time in his life, it felt like someone else was the God. 

No, not the God. But definitely something. L was, at minimum, like Light’s caffeine. He needed his stimulation to stay sharp, to enjoy the day. 

L did not hesistate to get on the floor at Light’s feet. That humility, that service, yet that brilliance-- 

He believed L when he said the pain would become pleasurable. It did. Light owed him.


End file.
